Make it Work
by kyoshiama
Summary: What happens when a rock falls in love with the wind? Drama of course! Toph finds herself falling for a certain airbender, only she has no idea what to do. Can she find a way to tell Aang how she feels? Taang/Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay, first avatar fanfiction! Review please :)**

***Insert Disclaimer Here***

Toph's POV

I didn't plan on falling for him. It just, happened. I mean, he's the damn AVATAR! I'm just his earthbending teacher. And he doesn't even need to know earthbending anymore. He's already a master at it, why am I still here? I understand why everyone else is here though. Sokka is the planner, who help keeps order among us. Zuko is Aang's teacher, and since Aang is a bad a firebender as he is earthbender, he needs to be taught. Suki was also a great leader. Karata heals everyone, and helped heal my feet when I needed it most. As for me... What's the point? All I am is a small tough girl. Aang's small, Zuko's tough, Katara's a girl. I'm not needed here. I sighed and turned around, hopefully facing away from the others. honestly I can't tell.

"Hey Toph, you okay?" Katara's voice. If her voice was as pretty as her face, she must be drop-dead gorgeous.

"Hm? yeah. I guess." I responded back.

"You don't sound okay."

"Well I'm fine, got it?" I shouted at her. The conversations between the guys quieted down, and I could feel them staring at me.

"...We should probably stop here. There's a village up ahead." I heard Aang say. Why do I have to like him so much? WHY do I like him so much? I could always go back to liking Sokka, but he has Suki, so that's a lost cause. I felt Appa land and I jumped to the earth below me. Oh I hate flying! I can't see anything, and I'm actually blind!

"Come on, let's go to the village." Sokka said tiredly. "We're pretty low on meat now."

I laid back on Appa, my feet touching the ground happily. "I'm staying here." I said

"So am I." Katara, why do you always gotta butt in? Can't you see that I want to be alone? Im guessing everyone else shrugged it off, since there was no other type of conversation. She walked towards me.

"Why are you staying?" I said angrily.

"Toph, what's wrong?" She said motherly. Oh great, here come her speech. I don't need a motherly figure: I'm all the support I need.

"You know you can always come to me." We said at the same time, only I mocked her.

"Look, I'm fine." I flashed a big, fake smile.

"Toph, if you don't tell me, I'm going to tell the others about our spa day at Ba Sing Se." She threatened. I jumped to my feet.

"You wouldn't..." I said through my teeth.

"I would." Damn it! Suddenly Princess Perfect knows how to defend herself. I guess I'll tell her, anything to stop her from talking about that horrible day.

"I like Aang." I whispered to her. I couldn't feel anyone coming, and I knew that Katara had to have had a shocked look on her face. She suddenly hugged me, lifting me off the ground. I pushed her back, causing me to fall back on Appa.

"This is great! With you liking Aang, he can finally move on! I can have Zuko to myself!" She sounded really happy, and awful relieved. Wait Zuko? ZUKO?

"You like Zuko?" She stopped dancing.

"Maybe..."

"I knew it! You've been spending so much time with me, you don't even talk to Aang anymore!"

"Yeah, well you haven't even said anything to Aang today either!"

I grabbed her shirt. "Hook me up? Please?" Wow, me? Begging? I never would've thought I'd beg for some guy. Then again, this isn't just any guy. It's the Avatar, the best bad-ass out there.

"Hmm... I have a plan that could benefit us both. Let me talk to Sokka later, okay?"

"Okay." We sat there for a few minutes before everyone else came. I heard running, followed by tripping, and finally Sokka's girl scream.

"No! MY MEAT!" He shouted. We all laughed. After some talking, we decided to stay the night. It was a nice place though. I could feel healthy trees with my hands and fresh grass under my feet. While everyone was busy with their tents, I made myself a nice, big rock tent. Hopefully it would keep out the bugs. Last stop I got three bug bites, not fun.

It was a little later when someone knocked on my rock tent. "Toph? It's Sokka. Can I come in?" I opened up the rock door and let him in. He sat on the floor against the rock wall. "Nice place you got here."

"I wouldn't know. Why are you here?"

"Katara told me about your major crush on Aang, and -"

"I don't have a major crush!" I yelled. I noticed how loud I was and whispered, "It's a small crush, gets your facts straight."

"Anyway, I have a plan. I'm going to split us up, me and Suki, you and Aang, Katara and Zuko. We're each going to look for something. Except you and Aang are going to stay here, to protect our stuff. Got it?" I nodded my head. "Great." We went out the tent, as he called for orders.

"Okay. Me and Suki are going to look for firewood. Zuko and Katara are going to find us some fresh water. Toph and Aang are going to stay here to guard our stuff."

"Wait, don't we have water?" Zuko asked. Aang sheepishly raised his hand. Sokka pointed to him.

"I kind of drank all of our left over water. What? I had some cactus juice, and it really dried out my mouth!" Zuko sighed at Aang's stupidity.

"Go, Team Avatar!" Sokka cried as he grabbed Suki and left us.

"We never agreed to that name!" Zuko sighed in defeat. "Let's go Katara." They grabbed the water cans and went to search for water. That left me and Aang alone. Wait, we're alone. ALONE!

I've never been prepared for this! My mom never gave me boy advice, only advice to 'avoid hazards as a blind cripple'. Not even Katara told me about this! I just need to be cool, and calm. I can do this. Breathe in, out. In, out... I can't do this. I went back into my rock tent and closed the rock door. It was probably pitch black in here, but it doesn't matter. Not like I need light anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In case you're wondering, this takes place a little before the Ember Island Players episode. Reviews please :)**

***Insert Disclaimer Here***

**Katara's POV**

Yes, finally! I get to be alone with Zuko! I love everyone to death, but sometimes it's really nice to get away from it all. I looked over at him. Wow, he looked amazing in the moonlight. I was standing on the side of his scar, so he looked even better, alot more badass. Only... He seemed to be a bit off. He hasn't spoken to me since we left to go find water. I know that he's usually the mysterious yet tough guy in the group, but this was strange, even for him.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He didn't even look at me. Wow, something was up. "Zuko!"

He glanced at me slightly. "Oh, what?"

"Are you okay? You seem really off." He sighed and threw his head back slightly.

"I miss Mai. I had to break up with her before I left the Fire Nation." He walked a bit faster, not maintain eye contact with me.

I practically heard my heart shatter. He wasn't over his ex, and that's territory I'm not allowed to cross. I just can't make him feel better and have him forget about Mai! Or... Maybe I can. I smiled and walked a bit faster. Okay Katara, game face on.

"Zuko, listen," I put a hand on his forearm. "It's okay. I'm here for you." Did he just smile at me? Oh my gosh, I swear he just did. That's a rare thing for Zuko! Okay, calm down. Just get a little closer, and don't make things awkward.

As we continued to search, I got closer and closer to him until we were only about an inch apart. And then it hit me. Well, it tripped me. I stumbled over a rock, only to fall into Zuko and crush his right side. I closed my eyes and felt my entire face become bright red. Oh damn I screwed it up this time. Why can't I be graceful? I bet Toph is having better luck than me.

I stood up, quickly backing away from him so I could cover my face. I heard him laughing away. For what? I don't know. I stood up and walked over to him.

"What the heck? Why are you laughing?" I shouted.

"You're so embarrassed over nothing. It's okay you know. Not everyone has good balance." He stood up. "But I have to admit, I feel better now. Thanks." He gave me a brief hug before continuing to search for water.

He... Hugged me. I looked around, making sure he wasn't watching, and that no one could see me. Without a second thought, l began to act like a complete fangirl. I really liked him, and anything to do with physical stuff is great for me, especially hugging. Though I would like a kiss... Katara, snap out of it! We need water!

"Zuko, wait up!"

**Toph's POV**

"Toph! You're going to have to come put eventually!" Aang yelled. Ugh, can't twinkle toes see that I'm depressed here? Boys. I let myself out and stood in front of him.

"Happy? Why did you need me out so badly? You've been banging against my door." I nearly shouted at him. I could tell he was beginning to fear me a bit. I'm guessing this won't make him like me, will it?

"... I got lonely. Appa and Momo fell asleep." Well, that explains it. He's scared! I don't know why though. I don't sense any danger. I walked away, sitting on the ground. I felt a warm fire against my face, meaning I must've been in front of the fire.

Aang sat beside me, resting himself against a rock. I sighed. Damn, what did I see in this kid? I guess it was one of those weird puppy-love crushes, like the one I had on Sokka before. Then again, at least Sokka was somewhat built. I had no idea what he looked like, but from the occasional hugs, I could tell he had quite a body under his clothes. Suki was pretty lucky, since she obviously had him. Aang, well, I'm pretty sure I weigh more than him. Not a turn on. Then again, the last time I hugged him was - Wait have I ever hugged him?

"Hey Toph, want to play truth of dare?" Aang asked excitedly. Can't deny him.

"Sure. I wanna go first." I laid down on the ground, seeing my soundings, without really seeing.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm... Truth."

"Is it true that you liked Sokka before?" Okay, that's just creepy. I need to be honest though.

"Yeah, but he's more like a brother to me now. He kind of looks after me, like Katara does for you. So... Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go with Truth too."

"Do you still like Katara." I felt his heartbeat increase. He must still like Katara. Great. There go my chances.

"No. I like someone else." Lightbulb! He likes someone else! That someone else could be ME! Oh my God who am I and what have I done with Toph?

"Who is it?" I played around. He loosed up a bit. Hm. Maybe playing around does help.

"Nope. Not telling you. Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go with dare this time."

"I dare you to... Hug me." Que? Excuse me? This boy read my mind! That might actually be possible for him, considering he does have spirit magic and such weird stuff. I don't want to admit it, but I really want to hug him.

He reached out and held me in his arms. DAMN, when did this happen? It was like touching a rock! Nice, hard, welcoming. I wish I could stay here forever... Shouldn't he have let go by now? We stayed like that for awhile, not moving for anything. I smiled to myself. Thanks Katara, I owe you one.

"HELP!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Oooo! **

**To patty cake rocks - I'm going to focus on Zutara and Taang mostly, splitting the chapters between Katara and Toph. Maybe I'll add a part with Sukka, since they are just so cute together :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Make it Work 3

Show Details

Make it Work 3

**A/N: I just love this fandom. If you go on tumblr, you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about.**

***Insert Disclaimer Here***

Katara's POV

Zuko slowed down so I could catch up to him. We walked a bit more before coming across a river. It was a clean river, but the water was moving really quickly. This would be easy. I just need to make my way across... I stepped into the mud that separated me and the river. It felt nice und-

"Ah!" I yelled. I fell into the mud, and my entire body, besides my head, was trapped. I wiggled to be freed. "Zuko!"

"Katara, what-" He slipped in as well, only to fall within a few inches of me. If I put in enough effort, I could reach his nice face. But there wouldn't be a reason, now would there? Unlike me, his entire upper body was above, so he had more mobility. The only bad news? The only thing we could use to pull ourselves out was out of our reach. It was a branch, that was just a finger away. I hate irony.

"Well, what now?" I heard Zuko ask.

"Maybe I can waterbend..." I tried to pull the water towards me, but my hands didn't budge, and I felt myself slowly sink in as I struggled more. I couldn't help it, I just did. I started to breath really hard, and I felt my lungs closing in.

I saw Zuko come closer to me, only to sink in slightly more. His lower upper body was now under the mud. He pulled on my head, trying to get it out. He managed to pull out my entire head and my shoulders. As for my arms, I felt another pair of arms against them. Zuko was trying to pull my arms up, only to get our hands stuck together. We're holding hands, eep! Even if we're in life threatening danger, all I can think about is love.

"Okay, we're trapped. We have to call for help."

"No, I refuse to call for help. It would stain my honor, and -"

"Oh my gosh what is it with you and your honor?"

"It's everything."

"I'm so sick of you and your damn honor! Thats pretty much all you ever talk about to me. It was a miracle that you managed to talk to me about that emo chick! How you lost your honor after you came to join us. You gained your honor by joining us! Don't you get?"

"Uh, I lost it when I came to join you losers and your fat-ass bison! Everyone here just pisses me off! Aang is ignorant, I'm pretty sure Toph is transcended, Sokka has too much pride, Suki is useless, and your a prissy bitch!" OH NO. His face softened when he realized what he had said.

"Nice to know what you think of us." I cried. I moved around so I could go deeper into the mud.

"Katara, I'm so sorry! I'm just stressed, we're trapped in here and it's all my fault."

"The damage is done." I moved around more, until only my face was above. I moved my chin and my entire body was under the mud. I would probably die here. Not like the person I loved cared.

Toph's POV

"HELP!" I pushed Aang out of my arms, realizing what I had done. I felt a warm feeling come across my face. It was the same feeling I got after I embarrassed myself in front of Suki, thinking she was Sokka. Oh damn I'm screwed. No, Toph! You need to find out who screamed help. I stood up and fixed my shirt.

"I think the sound came from over here." Aang yelled, running into the forest. I ran after him, not knowing where we were going. He stopped and grabbed my hand. "Since there are a lot of trees, you should probably hold my hand."

I wasn't arguing. We ran deeper into the woods when I heard a faint moaning. I stopped and pulled Aang back. I heard it again, only a bit louder. "This way!" I shouted. We ran another way, the moaning became a bit louder. We reached the sound of the moaning. Was that... Suki? I heard Aang groan in disgust and cover my eyes with his hand. Idiot, I'm blind! I wanted to yell. I needed tone nice though. Stupid Katara.

"Uh, Toph, we should go back to the camp. Suki is um... Busy with Sokka." Wait, what's going on, what are they doing? Are they finding firewood? I couldn't feel them with my feet. All I felt was a single heartbeat. I felt Aang grab my hand and take us farther away from them. We reached a spot far away from them. So they weren't the ones who screamed for help. If it wasn't them, who was it?

"Aang, I don't think it was Suki or Sokka who screamed for help. We should go look around."

"Actually, Toph. I need to talk to you... Let's go back to the camp first." He grabbed my hand and we ran back to the camp. I felt the warm fire again, and sat down. Aang was close. REALLY close. I think I'm making some serious progress! Success!

"What do ya need to talk about, twinkletoes?"

"You know how Katara suddenly likes Zuko now, right?" Wait, he knows to? Were there any secrets within us? Did he know about my crush on him? Damn it if Sokka told him I'm going to make sure he can't ever fight again. Or if Katara did it, it's not going to be pretty. Maybe I should play clueless. I'll get more information.

"Does he like her?"

"Oh he's crazy about her too. He's not completly over Mai though. He's going to decide today if he loves Mai or Katara. I really hope he picks Katara..." Like I said, you get all the information when you act stupid.

"How come?"

"Then she won't come back to me as a rebound, and I can move on to someone else. You see, a few months ago I got over Katara, and I fell for someone else..." He moved closer to me, putting his hand on my hand.

Oh my gosh this is it. He likes me. I'm the one he likes now, IT'S ME! What if he likes Suki? Oh gosh that would be awkward since she's with Sokka. She is such a great warrior, he MUST like her.

Wait what if he likes Sokka? I always KNEW there was something going on with them. They have more than the little 'bromance' thing. What if the bromance is with Zuko? They had time to get to know each other. The three of them are total best friend. What if it's MOMO? TOPH CALM DOWN! Just breath, and ask Aang who it is.

"Who is h- She?" I felt his breath come closer and closer to my face. Ive never prepared for this, it IS me. Wow, is it just me or am I acting like Katara?

"What do you think?" He was so close to my lips. I could feel the tension about to be relieved. All through-

"HELP!" Aang pulled back and grabbed his staff, ready to attack

DAMN IT!

A/N: I really had no idea how to end this chapter so I just made another cliffhanger.

To Jenny Sunn: Don't worry, their game will continue ;


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Time for some shameless-advertising! I started a new OC story called Bei Fong Academy. Look for it, I think it's a pretty decent story. Anyway, this chapter is going to be from the guys' points of views. Reviews are love :)**

***Insert Disclaimer Here***

**Zuko's POV**

WHY AM I SUCH A DUMB-ASS? I've been over Mai for awhile now. I said that just to see how she would react, and she ends up killing herself! It's always been Katara. No one else. I reached into the mud and tried to feel around for her. I felt some hair and tugged it up. It was Katara, who had fainted. Wait she fainted? Oh crap what now? With all my strength I pulled her out of the mud and threw her onto the grass. I pulled myself up by grabbing onto her ankle, nearly pulling her down again. But, I managed to make it out alive. I crawled over to her to check if she was breathing. I couldn't hear anything.

I began to shake her gently, calling her name. Nothing. No response. Maybe water might help her. I grabbed one of the canteens and filled it with water. Running back, I had her rest on my lap, her face up towards me. Wow she was pretty. Focus Zuko! I poured some of the water over her face, cleaning her face. She flinched her nose, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"...Zuko? What's going on?" Katara asked. I smiled. Yes, she was okay!

"You went into the mud and passed out. I pulled us both out of there." I told her. Her face became of disgust and she pushed herself out of my arms. She sat with her arms across her chest.

"That doesn't change what you said to me." I crawled over to her so I was just a few inches away from her face.

"Katara... I'm sorry. I don't love Mai. I don't think I ever did. I'm not sure to be honest. I do know something for sure though. I love you." Did I really just say that? That sounded so unlike me. But it seemed to make her happy. I could tell by the way she looked at me. I should take advantage of the moment. I leaned it and broke the space between us. Looks like this search for water went better than planned. Thanks Sokka.

Then it hit us.

**Aang's POV**

Why did I pull back? Why do I have to be the Avatar? Being the Avatar ruined my chances with Katara. Now that I have a second chance at love, I might have just ruined it. I pulled Toph up and ran back into the forest. This time, it came from another direction. In the distance, I saw a women coming our way. She was swaying back and forth. Next to her was man. They were both attacking each other, but it looked like they didn't want to attack each other. I walked closer to them and saw that it was Katara and Zuko. Why were they killing each other? This wasn't part of the plan! Unless Katara really didn't like him. If she still likes me, it's going to be messy.

"I'm going in." Toph whispered. She ran towards Zuko and Katara, with myself not far behind. I don't plan on losing her any time soon. Tied to a tree near Katara and Zuko was a women. She kept on yelling 'Help!'. So it must've been her!

"Aang, Toph! Get out of here!" Katara yelled at us. Zuko kicked Katara, and Zuko continued to apologize for hurting her. A low evil chuckle came from the south. It sounded familiar... Toph looked up in fear.

"Hama." She shouted as she fell to ground. Toph! Katara seemed to be free from Hama's force, and she waterbended a shield of water around the four of us. We all looked around desperetly as Zuko began to hurt Toph. Wait hurt Toph? NO. I don't care if he is under Hama's control, I'm going to attack Zuko. I shielded Toph, having Toph hurt me from the back and Zuko from the front. Suddenly they both fell to the ground and the girl tied to the tree was free. She ran towards us and fell at out knees. Getting a closer look, I could see it was Suki. Where's Sokka? Where's Hama? Suddenly the chuckle became louder and Hama was outside of the shield. She look evil as ever.

"Hama." I said angrily. She chuckled again, controling Suki and Zuko. She made them stand by her side before having them drop from the pain.

"It's such a pleasure to see you tonight, Avatar. On a full moon too. How nice." She smiled. Toph took position, ready to kick Hama's ass.

"What do you want Hama?" Katara yelled.

"The blind girl." Toph broke from her stance and unwillingly pulled herself to Hama. NO! Everyone circled around her, ready to fight. No one, and I mean no one, takes away my Toph. I jumped at her, making her fall back. I airbended her into the tree, which she fell from painfully. She fell to the bottem, with several cracks being heard. I ran towards her, staff in hand. Is she dead? I poked her in several places, until she finally laughed. I jumped back in fear. She sat up.

"How cute. You think I'm dead." She cracked her neck. "After your last visit, I learned how to control one's thoughts by changing the water patterns in their brain." What?

"What?" I was confused. I really should have paid attention in school.

Katara fell down, her hands gripped on the grass. Suddenly the grass around her became black and she stood up like Hama. She controled Zuko and Suki, leaving me the only free one. Suddnely everyone was against me. So this is how it ends. I die by being attacked by my closest friends. And Zuko. I heard Toph laugh quietly and closed my eyes. I guess I'll never get that kiss.

**A/N: Meh, not my best chapter. But now you know where the Help was coming from now, right? This story is probably going to end in the next two chapters, nothing more than three. **

**To - It's like that for alot of stories isn't it? Although it makes it even better in the end :)**


	5. Chapter 5

make it work ch5

A/N: I'm so SORRY! I haven't been on because I've been so busy lately, with AP testing and my 15 stuff.

Toph's POV

I had no control over my body, and it got me so mad. All I could do was sit in the dark! Maybe if I try hard enough, I can regain control over my body. I focused all my energy on letting go, and...

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, falling down to the floor. I... I'm free! I jumped back up and earthbended Hama into a mountain-like... thing to the point where only her head was out. Katara gasped, followed by everyone else. I did it! I saved everyone! I jumped up and down, celebrating.

"Aang!" Katara screamed. I had no idea what just happened, but I ran, and found out Aang had fainted. No, no please don't tell me he's died. We've become so close! I miss him... I pushed Katara and kissed Aang. I felt... Happy. Eventually I felt a kiss back, and I assumed that he had awoken. After a few minutes, I realized that I everyone was watching. I blushed and back away quickly from Aang. Everyone laughed, and I heard them walk away.

"Hey Toph?" I heard Aang say. "It's okay." I felt his breath on my cheek and realized that it was okay. I was fine. Things were going to be fine. We were going to go fight the Fire Lord, with each other. I smiled, and I felt my tough figure crack.

Zuko's POV

"Katara?" I called. I still needed to talk to her, and since we were practically alone, I stopped her. She faced me.

"Yes?"

"Is everything... Okay now?" She looked away.

"Kind of. Once the war ends everything will be alright. But things can be okay now too." She smiled. I smiled back and I pulled her into my arms. We kissed for what seemed like hours, and really didn't care. All that mattered was that she was mine.

A/N: I know it's a rushed ending, but I really want to wrap this story up :/ I plan on making an epilogue for the story though. Don't hate me! I think I'm going to stick with making OC stories, like Bei-Fong Academy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: IM SO SORRY! I know it seems like I've forgotten about this story but I haven't. I've just been working on other stories, plus I had MAJOR writer's block. Not that long, but I think it's nice. So here is the epilogue :D**

***5 years later***

_Katara,_

_How goes it, Princess? I haven't seen you in the longest. So Aang says I need to write this letter to you, since we haven't really spoken in maybe two years? Sure,we've meet up every now and again, but it isn't the same. I miss you. Don't tell Aang though. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I'm not actually writing this. I'm using one of my former metal bending students to write this. He has the FUNNIEST name! Although I won't tell you what is, mostly because he won't let me. I'll tell it to you in a few days. Oh yeah, and you're invited to my wedding. Yup, I finally proposed. It only took five years. Okay he proposed, I would be to chicken to ask him. Tell him ANYTHING I'm telling you, and I'll go Bumi on your ass._

_Anywho, I should probably tell you what I've done in the meantime. As you know, I started a metal bending school, and it's been doing really well. There's another teacher helping me, my former student. He's gotten good, I tell you. There's about thirty students now, and they're all learning quickly. Zuko even talked to me about making them the ones who learn into some sort of police force, like the Dah Li but good. Also, Aang has a BEARD! Weird right? And he's even tall now! When we were younger he was always the short one, but now I'm pretty sure he's Zuko's height, maybe taller. Yup, our little Avatar finally grew some balls and became a man._

_So I guess that's it then. The wedding is gonna be in the Earth Kingdom. I'll send you an address later._

_The World's Greatest Earth Bender,_

_Toph_

**_Dear Toph,_**

**_Great to hear that you're well. And you're getting married! I'm so happy for you! You're the last of our group to get married. First it was Suki and Sokka, and then Zuko and I. Oh, and guess what? Suki's pregnant! It's crazy! Well, actually not really, since they've been going at it like rabbits. Oh well, right? So to be honest, I don't really know what to tell you! So I'll just talk to you more on your wedding day!_**

**_Katara_**

**Toph's POV**

"Stupid dress!" I yelled. My wedding dress was something I wasn't used. I only put the damn thing on once, and it was because Suki said I had to. She helped me pick my dress. The wedding was two months after I sent Katara the letter, May 19, and she was no where to be found. I sighed. I really hope she comes. I mentally slapped myself. No! Bad Toph! Don't get emotional. I heard someone come in.

"Toph?" Suki's voice. "You have a visitor." I sat down, moving a part of my dress out the way so I could sit down in peace

"If it's Aang, tell him to stop worrying." I blew and felt the hair move out of my face. I heard lighter footsteps than Aang.

"Toph?" Katara. YES! Er, I mean, finally, about time.

"Katara?" I felt her come and hug me. And so it begins... "Suki, would you mind leaving us alone? Call us when it starts." Suki closed the door and it was just the two of us. Damn it's about to get really chiche really fast isnt it?

"Sorry I'm late, Toph. Zuko and Sokka needed help because Aang is so nervous." I smiled and threw my head back in laughter.

"Yup, that's my Twinkle Toes."

"Aren't you nervous?" I shook my head.

"Nope, why would I be?" Lies, complete and utter LIES! "Okay I'm scared."

"Haha, it's okay, Toph." I stood up, trying to find the floor in this dress.

"No, it's not. I'm so used to being free and stuff, it's gonna feel weird being tied down." Katara sat me back down.

"Calm down. It's gonna be okay." Even though I'm blind, I could still feel Katara smiling at me. I smiled back. We heard a knock at the door, and Suki told us it was time. Oh shit, shit, SHIT!

OoOoO

Sokka led me down the aisle, since my parents had refused to come. I had no idea how people reacted to my dress, but I have a feeling it was positive, since all I heard was 'oooo shes so pretty' and stuff like that. Even Aang whispered to me that I looked nice. Well, he actually said something I'd rather not say again, manily because it's dirty. I'll just get him back later. The ceremony finished and I became Mrs. Avatar. We walked out and were lead into what was most likely a carriage. I felt Aang put his arm around me. He chuckled, and I nudged him.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "Nah, just thinking about how we got together in the first place." He said, laughing again. "Things were different back then. We were stupid, young and foolish. We've matured, well at least I have, and now look at us. We're married!" I was prepared to slap him when I stopped myself.

"I guess you're right, I mean, back then I had school girl's crush. Now, well, i dunno. I have a teenager crush on you?" We both laughed and settled down. I silently thanked Katara for making it work. Oh here comes the cliche part.


End file.
